


Comic: The place where Draco's fate always takes a turn

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Art, Comic, Despair, Draco loves Harry, Fanart, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: Draco and the Astronomy tower. This can't end well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Art from may 2014.   
> Read from left to right.


End file.
